Brighter Side of Life
by thisisnow
Summary: Kurt is not seen as the underdog, he is one of the most popular guys in school and his sexuality is accepted. Rachel forces him to create a glee club hes not only faced with new challenges but faced with love, can he declare his love for Rachels brother?
1. Chapter 1

**So i saw this idea somewhere on tumblr and thought i would have a go at it. Yeah, i know its not great but was wondering if i should carry on, let me know?**

**So basically Kurt is accepted for who he is and is seen as a popular guy in McKinley.**

**This chapter is short but i just wanted to see how it goes, if i do continue with this story chapters will be a lot longer.**

It was the first day of term, as all the McKinley students woke up some of them dreaded this year ahead of them, but for the others they knew this year would be easy breezy. Well thats of course the popular students football players and cheerios, the usual lot, Finn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Britney, Quinn and then of course there was Kurt. He was the most popular guy in school a football player, a cheerio, a member of practically every club, not forgetting he was the only openly gay guy, but people just looked passed that because he was Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

"Oi, Finn get up, were going to be late if you don't get you get your ass out of bed and into that shower, seriously hurry up we cannot be late on our first day!" Kurt literally screamed at his newly made step brother Finn.

By now Finn had kinda learnt to just do what Kurt asked, it was much easier than getting into an argument about, Kurt always won anyway.

After waiting 10 or so minuets for his step brother to get ready Kurt was off to school for another year a McKinley, he looked over at Finn driving thinking about how awkward it was that only 5months ago he had found his boyish charm and exceedingly good looks so attractive...and now he was his step brother?

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn walked through the double doors into their final year of high school, almost every pair of eyes looked at them and everyone was fighting for the chance to greet them after their summer vacation.<p>

They stopped of at their lockers where they high fived and hugged their friends Sam and Mike, to engaged in conversation about tomorrow nights football tryouts Kurt didn't even realise the schools drama crazed girl Rachel Berry stood next to him attempting to get his attention.

Last year late after school one night Kurt had stayed behind to work on a school project in the library, getting carried away listening to his iPod he was singing along as loud as he could imagining he was in front of an audience probably getting more into the song than he should of. Thinking nobody was around he carried this on, little did he know Rachel was in the hallway when she hear this amazing voice, she was determined to find the source. Kurt wasn't usually one to sing in front of other people, he didn't want to come across as one of those typical gay guys so he kept his incredible voice under wraps...but once Rachel had heard him there was no getting away!

"Hey Kurt, i know you said you don't want people to hear you sing but please, your so amazing! i was thinking we could start a group?"

"Yo Kurt, what was that about singing?" his friends still at the lockers questioned him.

"Shhhhhhhhh, keep your voice down! I dont know rachel, what if people start to think im a freak?"

"Why would people think that, theres nothing wrong with being a theatre geek" is all rachel had to reply - sounding proud of helself

"Hmm yeah sure, apart form the fact everyone will laugh at me, Rachel i just got cool i really cant afford to loose it"

"Please please please, it will be a secret, we can meet in the auditorium after school? just give it a go?"

Kurt thought for a minuet, he had always thought of himself one day performing on Broadway, well that was if his football career didn't take off.

"Geee, okay fine! But dont tell anyone"

The bell rang, in which Kurt Hummels senior year had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

i didn't think anyone would read this story

so i was wondering should i carry on?

please write in the reviews what you think?


End file.
